


Fuck-All O’Clock

by theoldgods



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry Hart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Light restraint, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/pseuds/theoldgods
Summary: It's been a long day, and morning will come far too soon for Merlin's taste if Eggsy and Harry have anything to do with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> Written for deepdarkwaters for Chocolate Box 2017. Happy exchange, and Happy Valentine's Day to all!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me at [my tumblr](http://theoldgods.tumblr.com) if that's your idea of fun.

Merlin entered the house to blissful darkness and silence, broken only by the jingle of JB’s tags.

“Yes, hello,” he whispered, stroking the dog around the neck. “Go back to sleep.”

JB followed him upstairs instead, twining around his ankles as Merlin entered the master bedroom. In the pitch black, illuminated only by the glow of the bedside clock, Merlin could barely make out the two figures buried under the covers. Eggsy’s hair glowed bright against Harry’s pale neck, though, peculiarly, they both seemed to be quite fully dressed for once.

Merlin was perfectly silent as he settled onto his usual chair in the corner to pull off his socks and shoes. JB, with no such compunctions, launched himself onto the bed, ignoring Merlin’s hoarse whispers, and began licking at exposed skin.

Eggsy was the first to stir, groaning against Harry’s chest. “It ain’t breakfast yet.” He pushed at JB gently, forcing the dog to the corner of the bed, as Harry moved beneath him.

“And they were good dreams, for once.”

Eggsy burrowed his face against Harry’s neck. “Just the dopey dog.”

But Harry’s eyes were wandering toward Merlin, down to his pants and vest. “And our dopey man.”

Eggsy turned slightly, and his smile was fluid and warm in the glow of the clock. “You’re to blame, then.”

“Aye.” Merlin folded his sweater and trousers over the back of the chair before getting, rather horrifyingly stiffly, to his feet and stretching. “Rox’s back in UK airspace finally. It’s fuck-all o’clock. Close your eyes. Sleep.”

“Get in here.” Harry’s voice was deep and throaty. “Backside’s cold. Just this limpet—” Eggsy snorted “—clinging to me.”

The sheets were blissfully soft against Merlin’s skin as he slid against Harry’s other side. Eggsy leaned over to kiss his forehead first, his breath hot and horrid; Merlin’s nose wrinkled as he pulled Eggsy down for a proper kiss. Harry wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist and clung between them both, his sleep-tousled fringe tickling Merlin’s shoulder.

Eggsy was always eager, even at three in the morning, if simultaneously gentle. Harry, by contrast, seemed as stiff as Merlin, after twenty consecutive hours in front of his computer, felt, and he grumbled as Merlin released Eggsy and turned his lips to Harry’s. His breath was quite as bad as Eggsy’s, but his hands buried in Merlin’s arse were both strong and soft.

They fell apart slowly, Eggsy rolling back into his place on the far side of the bed, one hand flung around Harry’s waist, now that Merlin was also present to add to the stifling heat under the covers. Merlin himself pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder, as Harry massaged his sore arse, and felt the world slipping around them all.

When he next came to, it was fully light outside and Eggsy, still in his pajamas, was astride Harry’s naked waist, tickling his balls. Merlin grumbled and sunk his teeth into Harry’s pasty shoulder as Eggsy laughed.

“Good morning, Merl.”

Merlin tickled the back of Eggsy’s knee, forcing him, choking and sputtering, to slide away and land nearly on Harry’s head.

“Hey, hey.” Harry ducked out of the way, twisting up more tightly into Eggsy’s grasp on him. “Behave.”

“Says the naked troublemaker.” Merlin stroked Harry’s throat as Eggsy resettled over him and tweaked the head of Harry’s cock. “Swear you were wearing clothes when I got in this bed.”

Harry pouted, tilting his gaze up to the ceiling as Eggsy continued to wank him. “You’re too hot. Couldn’t sleep in the furnace.”

“Yeah, I’ll take that as a compliment, thanks.” Merlin watched Harry’s face squirm into ecstasy as one of Eggsy’s roving fingers breached his arse. “You woke me up—”

“It was Eggsy!”

“—and you’ll take your punishment.”

Merlin wrapped a hand around one of Harry’s wrists. Almost immediately Harry stilled within his grasp, his mouth opening.

“God.”

Merlin’s other hand drifted to Harry’s second wrist, gently stroking the skin. Above them, Eggsy, having shucked off his pajama bottoms, had a bottle of lube in one hand, coating the fingers of his right hand as he contemplated Harry’s arse again.

“All right down there?”

Harry moaned; Merlin smirked.

“Lotta sitting in meetings to do today, if I remember your bitching last night.” Eggsy went in with two fingers, and Harry’s answering whine echoed in the bones of Merlin’s fingers. “Make it worse, then?”

“Please.” Harry’s legs wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, loosely. “Please, God.”

Merlin took Harry’s free wrist firmly in his hand, pinioning him to the wall as Eggsy worked him with fingers and, judging by Harry’s sudden tightening and deeper moaning, tongue. Merlin kept his eyes on Harry’s face, sharing streaky morning-breath kisses sporadically and watching each twitch of muscle as the bed below them shook with their exertions.

By the time Eggsy was in Harry properly, Merlin was hard himself. He stroked his own cock, long and slow from balls to tip, with one hand as he kept Harry pinned to the wall with the other. “That’s it, Eggsy.”

Eggsy was drooling slightly onto Harry’s chest as he thrust. He waggled his eyebrows nonetheless as he met Merlin’s glance. “Yeah, and you want some too?”

Merlin’s cock jumped slightly within his grasp. He bit his lip. “Later. Take care of this brat now.”

Harry’s moan turned into a wheezy laugh. “I’m not...the brat...here.”

“Really?” Eggsy licked one of Harry’s nipples, smirking as he jolted in response. “You wake me up nude and moaning—” his voice slipped some with a particularly vigorous thrust “—and whining, ‘Oh good morning, oh please just the tip—’”

“Lies—”

Merlin released his own cock and put both hands back on Harry’s wrists, putting his torso between Harry’s face and Eggsy’s body. “Brat.”

Eggsy wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, and Harry’s eyes rolled back into his skull—likely, Merlin knew, with both petulance and impending orgasm. His voice, when he spoke, was thin. “Kiss me.”

“Brat,” Merlin repeated, as he obeyed. Harry bit at his lips and tongue, sending another shock to Merlin’s cock. Merlin tightened his hold on Harry’s wrists. “Fucking—”

Harry kissed him through his orgasm; Merlin could feel Harry’s stomach twist and jerk, the tightness seizing his entire body. Merlin massaged Harry’s wrists as he panted into Merlin’s mouth.

“You’re gross,” Merlin whispered, kissing Harry’s nose, as Eggsy, with a grunt, finally also went still. “You literally stink.”

“Bed’s too hot,” Harry retorted, licking his lips as Merlin groaned. “Too sweaty. Was okay until you showed up.”

“Trying to kick me out of our bed?”

Eggsy, extricating himself from Harry’s arse, snorted. “We should kick Harry out.”

“There’s an idea.” Merlin released Harry’s wrists, then swore as Harry immediately reached out for his straining cock. “Let’s wait—” he could hear the pitch his voice was already ascending to under the faintest brush of his pants against his cockhead “—until he’s finished first.”

“In that case.”

Eggsy’s hand was smaller and cooler than Harry’s, though just as nimble as it darted into Merlin’s pants and cupped his balls.

“We really do need showers,” Eggsy murmured, rolling Merlin between his fingers as Harry’s hand tightened around the head. He leaned in nonetheless to press his lips to Merlin’s, biting just as Harry had done. The quick shock of pain only made Merlin harder, as Eggsy well knew by now.

Between the two of them, Harry’s lovely fingers and Eggsy’s prodding tongue along Merlin’s mouth and neck, Merlin finally came, shooting up onto their fingers, his stomach, and his own pants as the world went briefly white. When things had straightened again, Eggsy and Harry were kissing each other, open-mouthed and gasping, and Merlin let himself fall back against the pillows.

“Shower?” Eggsy asked eventually, pulling away from Harry’s hands, which had been wandering down to Eggsy’s arse. “And someone needs to feed JB.”

Merlin had heard a faint barking earlier, though curiously the dog had not actually come back into the bedroom to more firmly demand feeding.

“He’s your dog,” Merlin remarked, stretching and knocking his ankles against Harry’s.

“Right,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes as he tumbled out of bed, “and I’ll just let you old farts take the first shower then?”

“Mm, Harry stinks worse.” Merlin ignored the resultant shove of elbow into his ribs as he turned to look at the clock. “I was asleep for less than four hours, and I _believe_ Morgana said she’d fry me if I showed up before noon.”

“What a lazy dolt,” Harry murmured into his shoulder, his lips warm and still, somehow, faintly gunky. “Bitch about how we all stink and then want to lie around all day in puddles of spunk.”

“You’ve got _responsibilities_ , Arthur.” Merlin kissed Harry’s forehead as Harry winced. “Get cleaned.”

Merlin drifted in and out of a postcoital doze as Harry went into the ensuite bathroom and Eggsy disappeared downstairs. He was woken eventually by a warm, wet tongue on his face.

“Eggsy—”

The boy was standing in the doorway, in only pajama bottoms, as from underneath the sound of the shower Harry’s voice belted out what sounded horribly like “Back for Good.” JB was breathing into his nose, his breath no sweeter than Merlin’s own.

“Ugh.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Eggsy said, as he stripped off his bottoms. “I’ll bring you back a flannel or something once we’re decent.”

“That will take a century.”

Eggsy winked and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Merlin to kick off his dirtied pants and maneuver around a patch of come on the bedsheet. JB settled on the pillow next to him.

“Snore or fart and I’ll stuff you myself.”

The dog huffed. Through the closed door of the bathroom, Eggsy’s voice joined Harry’s in a dreadful warble.

“Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn’t mean it…”

Merlin shoved his head under his pillow and tried not to smile as he fell back asleep.


End file.
